Helga's Cinderella Story
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Arnold wants to find the girl who impersonated Cecile that Valentine's Day, who fits the shoe she left behind. It all leads to Helga not only revealing her identity, but a lot of other things, too.


**Well, I think some of us all just love to dive into the timeless Disney classics we all know and that most of us grew up with. And I'm talking about the wonderful animated movies presented to us over the years. **

**Now, I'm going to talk about a classic story called Cinderella. We all know the story of Cinderella, and the sheer joy of the movie.**

**On to the point!**

**I wanted to do a little one-shot of a Hey Arnold fanfiction, based on...well, the timeless classic, Cinderella. But, I wasn't so sure how to go about it. Should I go with the movie idea, or go based on the movie "A Cinderella Story", or... the other alternative related to the episode "Arnold's Valentine", in which Helga leaves behind one of her shoes.**

**AHA! A Cinderella element right there! I didn't realize it quite until now. So here you go!**

**Arnold is now trying to find the girl, known as Cecile...or a girl pretending to be Cecil, who fits the shoe. He enjoyed his evening with her, and now he wants to find her again. So with the shoe he has, he has some girls in his class and around P.S. 118 try on the shoe. But little does he know that the girl who fits the shoe is none other than Helga G. Pataki. **

**Story takes place post-confession, so that Arnold isn't TOO taken aback. XD**

**Oh, and I will eventually write a fanfic of this based on the movie. That is WAY too tempting to pass up. :D**

**Oh my!**

**So here we go. :D**

--~~--~~--~~

Arnold sat on his bed, staring hard at the red strappy 2-inch heeled sandal that he was holding apprehensively. The beautiful girl, who was impersonating Cecil, was the one who fit the shoe. Thing is, he didn't know her real name, or where she lived, or even why she was trying to be with him in the first place. Was she a secret admirer? Someone from school? He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that he wanted to see her again. He had enjoyed his evening with her, it was the best Valentine's Day ever. Granted, it was over nearly a year ago, but he didn't care. He wanted to find her again, even if it took him all week.

But how? He knew nothing about her, except for how she looked.

She was beautiful, and yet, there was something so familiar about her. It was as if he had seen her before, and that he knew her. With her long blonde hair, those lovely sparkling blue eyes, and how interesting she was. Despite everything that happened that evening, he felt he could really be himself around that girl. She was pretty nice, and sweet.

She was like the Helga Pataki on the inside, who hid her true nature.

Arnold shook his head for thinking such a silly thing. It had been a couple months since Helga had confessed her alleged love for him, which was something he did not expect. Not to mention that kiss she had given him. Although she took it back later on after the neighbourhood was saved, he knew better than that. Admittedly he was a little dense when it came to love, but somehow something in his gut told him that she was lying. Even at nine, what kind of girl would actually tell a boy she liked him, kiss him passionately, and then just take it back like it was nothing?

He just didn't understand.

Either way, he wanted to find that girl...and maybe try to see her again. It had been eating up his mind a little too much lately, especially after Helga's confession.

"Well shoe, you're gonna help me find that girl who impersonated Cecil." He murmured to the shoe, sighing. "I just hope this works..."

Looking at the time, he decided to get going to school. He had come upstairs to get his backpack until he spotted the shoe sitting on the floor near his desk.

Going downstairs with the shoe in hand, Phil passed him on his way to the living room.

"Well hello there, short man! What's with the shoe ya got there?"

"Oh, nothing, Grandpa. My...uh...friend forgot it here so I'm going to give it back to her." Arnold said with uncertainty.

"Henh? She left one shoe here? Well talk about strange!" Phil remarked. "Good luck findin' her, short man!"

"Uh, thanks, Grandpa..." Arnold quickly went downstairs and left the Sunset Arms Boarding House to get to school.

With the shoe in hand, he was determined to find the girl who fit the shoe.

--

"Hey, man! Top of the morning to ya!" Gerald greeted his buddy.

"Hey, Gerald." Arnold said, offering his hand to do their little secret handshake.

"What's goin' on, man? You-" Gerald then noticed the shoe Arnold was carrying. "...Uh, what's with that shoe?"

"Huh? Oh, this. Well Gerald...you remember on Valentine's Day, when I was out at Chez Paris with that girl impersonating Cecile?"

"Course I remember that!" Gerald said. "Had to sit around for over an hour and then take out that Cecile while pretendin' to be you! ...But Arnold, you know I'd do anything to help. But um, what's that shoe got to do with it?"

"Well, the uh...fake Cecile was wearing these shoes, and she left one of them behind by accident. I took it home with me, and I wondered if maybe I could find that girl, who fits this shoe, I'd see her again." Arnold explained.

He'd been so absorbed in his explanation, that he didn't even see the very girl he was looking for, although he didn't know it, running toward them in a hurry, and bumping right into him.

"OW!" Helga cried out in pain and surprise as she fell down on her rear.

"Whoa!" Arnold cried, falling back down too, nearly dropping the shoe.

"Criminey! Watch where you're going, you stupid football head! Doi, do you ever have anything better to do than making yourself a target for making me run into you!?" Helga shouted angrily at him, while inwardly regretting it. _Oh my dear little Angel, I'm so sorry for knocking you down like that! Oh how I wish I could help you up, you gaze into my eyes and whisper a thank-you in your dear Angelic voice as you smile upon me! ...Hey, that's good! I gotta write that down!_

"S-Sorry Helga, I didn't see you there." Arnold said sheepishly as he stood up.

"Whatever, football head! Just stick a sock in it and-" That's when her eyes fell on the shoe he was carrying. It was her shoe! The one she'd accidentally left behind that night on Valentine's Day when she was impersonating Cecile in order to eat dinner with Arnold. _Oh, what a darling! He remembered my shoe! Aww...is there NOTHING this darling sweetie won't do for others?! He even brought my-wait! He doesn't even know that it's mine! I can't tell him that...he'd know! I mean, he knows I wasn't really Cecile...but he also doesn't know that it was me all along! Oh criminey, what do I do!? If he knows, then he'll start asking questions, and then it'll...AAAH!! It'll be the FTI incident all over again! ...Ohh...how wonderful and soft his lips were when I kissed him! Oh Arnold my love, why did I even THINK to take back what I said?! I love you so much, my darling! I wish I could tell you! But there's no way a darling man like you could ever even think to love stupid Helga Geraldine Pataki...ohh my love...how I long for your touch..._

"Well well, football head! It seems someone has an interest in lady's shoes!" Helga teased him with a smirk.

"What?" Arnold blinked, blushing a little. "N-No! That's not it! I'm just...just..."

"He's tryin' to find the girl who owns this shoe so he can give it back." Gerald interjected. "You got a problem with that, Pataki?"

_Oh Arnold!! How sweet of you to do such a thing! Oh how I wish I could tell you that it is I who fits that shoe!_ "Ha! As if! Arnoldo's stuff is his own business! Just leave me out of this 'cause that ain't my shoe! Who would ever wear such a thing?! ...Whatever! Just shove off, Football head!" She went past them and went inside. When certain no one was looking, she ducked around a few signs on easels near the main entrance and took out the heart-shaped locket with his photo inside of it. "Ohh my beloved, I can see what you're trying to do...you're trying to find that girl, who is I, who fits that shoe! Ahh...what a classic fairy tale! Not only is Arnold so charming and sweet to think of the girl who wants her shoe back, but he is searching for whom he loves! Oh Arnold...how I wish I could tell you that I love you!"

Wheezing was then heard from behind her, as expected. Helga angrily rolled her eyes and punched Brainy in the nose, making him fall over.

"JEEZ! Why don't you broadcast to the whole world what I say about Arnold!?" She shouted at him before stomping off.

--

"Even if it WAS my shoe, I wouldn't wear it! It's hideous, and SO last year!" Rhonda said, pulling her bare foot away from the shoe. It didn't fit.

"Okay...thanks, Rhonda." Arnold muttered. "Gerald, mark off Rhonda."

"Marking!" Gerald said. "Okay, let's try...Lila!"

Arnold went over to where Lila was sitting, but that was impossible, wasn't it? There was no way it could have been Lila, she didn't move to Hillwood until long after the Valentine's fiasco. But it was worth a try anyway.

"Oh, hello Arnold and Gerald!" Lila smiled. "What are you two up to?"

"Uh...I'm just trying to find who this shoe belongs to." Arnold admitted, deciding it wasn't the best idea to tell her what he was REALLY doing. "Would you mind trying it on, Lila?"

"Oh? Well I don't think that's my shoe...but I would be ever so happy to help you out!" Lila said. She took off her shoe and sock, and then stuck her foot into the strappy sandal Arnold held out for her. She struggled to get her foot in, but it was far too small for her. "Aww, sorry Arnold...I should have figured my feet had grown in the last year. I'm ever so sorry."

"That's okay, Lila." Arnold assured her, but he was disappointed. Sure, he was over Lila by now, and it would have been kind of nice for her to have been the impersonating Cecile...

But then again, it just didn't make sense. None of the girls looked or sounded like the girl, so why was he trying them on all of them?

Even he didn't understand it. But he knew he had to find her.

"Who should we try next, Gerald?" Arnold asked as they walked away from Lila. "Recess is almost over, maybe we should try at lunch time."

"Well, there is still Nadine, Sheena...and Helga." Gerald said.

"Helga?!" Arnold cried in surprise. "You put Helga on the list?! Why did you put Helga?!"

"Well...she's a girl, isn't she? No reason we can't try. Trust me man, I'd hate for her to be the owner of the shoe too, but ya never know..."

"W-Well, even if they are, maybe she and some other girl are the same size and she loaned them to her!" Arnold reasoned.

Despite that, Arnold thought about it for a minute. The girl pretending to be Cecile did remind him very much of Helga. The eyes, the hair, the voice...she was everything Helga was when she was actually nice. It reminded him of the time that Thanksgiving when they had actually gotten along and bonded. He felt he could really be himself around her, and talk to her about things that were important to him. She would tell things like it is, or was, and although would express some regards of sympathy, she also didn't give false hopes. They had a lot in common, and when she was nice, they bonded very well.

And then there was the FTI incident when she confessed her love to him and kissed him.

What if the fake Cecile had been Helga all along? If she was, would he want that? Would he be happy?

He wasn't sure.

"Well man, if this keeps up, you won't be able to ask the mystery girl to the dance on Friday." Gerald said.

"Dance?!" Arnold gasped. "There's...oh my gosh, I forgot about the dance!"

"Wow, findin' this girl must be real important to ya." Gerald remarked.

"You don't understand, Gerald...when I was with that girl, I felt like we could actually have something special together. Remember when I had a crush on Ruth and Lila, Summer..."

"Hey, I lived it with ya, man, 'course I remember!" Gerald replied, putting his list away. "What's your point?"

"My point is, Gerald, is that when I was with that girl, I wasn't stuttering like an idiot and saying or doing goofy things. I felt I could be myself, and I opened up pretty easily with her." Arnold said, recalling that evening. He and Gerald sat down on a bench. "And it was like I knew her from somewhere, she seemed so familiar." He heaved a sigh. "I'll probably never find her, Gerald..."

"Aw man, don't give up now! Maybe she goes to P.S. 117 or P.S. 119!"

That didn't make Arnold feel any better. He just rested his elbows on his legs and cupped his head in his hands, sighing. It was going to be a long week.

During their conversation, Helga had been hidden behind a few trashcans, and was obviously eavesdropping. She couldn't believe what she'd been hearing!

"I can't believe it, Arnold really did like me! I mean...well, not me me, but the me that was Cecile but didn't turn out to be Cecile!" Helga said to herself as she sank to the ground. "Now what am I gonna do?! I can't just sit back while my little Angel is depressed about not being able to see me!" She took her locket out and stared lovingly at his photo. "Oh Arnold my love...how I wish I could make you happy like you were that evening! But alas, all I can give to you is my cruel side, which is not what you deserve! Why, why must I hide all that is good within me for the sake of a dumb secret?! Oh, but it's not a dumb secret...it's my hidden feelings of absolute true love! But criminey, what do I do?!"

She sat there, thinking about it for a minute. What COULD she do? Would she have to put the disguise on? Yeah, she could do that...but she didn't want to live a lie! But she knew she had to, if she wanted to keep it from Arnold.

"Ohh...but I have no choice. It is she he wants to see, and not me!" Helga said to herself dramatically. "...Well fine then! Anything for my darling! Arnold, you will get your Cecile impersonator back! If it makes you happy, then by George I will make you happy if it's the last thing I do! And he won't know it's me, so I can shower him with all the love that he deserves! ...But wait, he already knows I love him! But I took it back...but did he...oh criminey! This is giving me a headache!"

--

Friday night soon came, and Arnold still had no luck finding his dream girl. All the girls in his class, except Helga, had tried on the shoe and he had no luck since then. No sign of her, no nothing.

Now he was off to the dance with Gerald at his side as they headed to school dressed in their best. He did bring the shoe with him, anyway. Maybe to put it in the lost and found or something.

"Don't be sad, Arnold! You can still have a good time tonight!" Gerald encouraged him.

"I don't know, Gerald." Arnold sighed. "I guess it just goes to show I have no luck with girls. The only girl who's ever liked me was Helga..."

"Yeah, it's a real drag, but don't give up now! Just 'cause you can't find a girl now, don't mean you won't find one later!" Gerald said, not quite realizing what Arnold had just said. "You got a whole life to find a girl! In fact, I'll bet-WHAT?! Did you just say that Helga LIKED you?!"

That was when Arnold realized he hadn't told Gerald about what had happened atop the FTI building when he'd confronted Helga. He didn't tell Gerald that she was Deep Voice, and most certainly didn't even mention the confession and the rather mind-blowing kiss.

"Yeah, I did." Arnold said after an awkward silence. "Gerald, you remember when we were saving the neighborhood from the FTI thing?"

"Like I said, I lived it!" Gerald said. "Why...?"

"Well, I was in the building, and then one of the phones rang. It was Deep Voice, giving me more instructions. And then I looked around the corner and I saw someone outside, thinking it might have been Deep Voice. So I went out there, and it turned out to be Helga."

"Say what?! You serious?! Helga was Deep Voice?! I thought for sure she wouldn't care, since her dad would get rich with his business because of FTI!"

"That's what I thought too, but it turned out she was trying to help us out. I just couldn't believe it either, Gerald. She picked helping me and you over her own father! I didn't understand it, so I asked her why. I guess you can say I kind of interrogated her. Eventually, she snapped and said that she helped me was because she loved me."

"Loved you!?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised. I almost didn't believe it at first, since she always mean to me. But then again, she had a lot of moments where she was nice to me. With all that was happening, I wasn't sure what to think. And then...well, in a way, we kind of made out. She kissed me."

"Whoa man..." Gerald's brown eyes widened with surprise. "She kissed you for like the millionth time?!"

Arnold blushed a little. It was indeed not the first time they had kissed. Come to think of it, Helga was his first kiss. She kissed him during the school play, when they were on the beach, on the rooftop of the FTI building... Come to think of it, she was the first and only girl he'd actually kissed. Granted, she was the one who always initiated them, and were one-sided, but still a kiss.

"She kissed me, and so much that even my hat popped off!" Arnold recalled, all of a sudden feeling it again. The kiss had been forceful, but it had been soft, and sure it was a little more passionate and deep than he would have expected from a fellow nine-year-old, but it wasn't all bad at all. "Later on, we both agreed that it was just the heat of the moment...but I think she was lying."

"Lyin'?! Man, if she was lying, she did a darn good job at it!" Gerald remarked. "Wow, this is news to me! I can't believe Helga said she liked you! Then again, she teases you and pays more attention to you than anyone else, except Phoebe...but that's a different story."

"I don't believe it either, and yet..." Arnold sighed again. "I don't know, Gerald."

"Well, do you like her back?"

"What?! No! No I don't! I mean...she's not so bad when she actually shows her good side, I do like her for that...but, no! Liking someone is a very strong thing, Gerald. I do like her, kind of...but I don't like her like her! Sure when she's nice I feel I can really talk to her and I actually like being around her..." He rambled on a little, not quite realizing what he was saying.

Gerald blinked, and then gave him a little smirk. "I don't know, Arnold. Sounds to me like you're in love with her!"

"I'm not!" Arnold blushed a deep red, like the sandal he was holding. "I-I..I..."

"Listen man, I may not really like Helga...but I do find it nice that she actually helped us out like she did, I'll admit that. And Arnold, whoever you like is none of my business, so it's okay with me. But be honest with yourself! If you like Helga, then go for it!" Gerald told him.

Arnold stared at him, and then sighed. "...I need to think about it, Gerald. I just don't know."

"Whatever you say, man. C'mon, we're here! Let's go inside and have fun!"

The two boys went inside the school and went off to the gym where the dance was being held. All the students of the grade were dancing around, dressed in their best and drinking punch. A large stereo system was set up that played the music really loud, with the speakers blaring.

Curly was of course flirting with Rhonda and trying to get her to dance with him, to which she of course refused and yelled at him. Harold and Patty were standing next to each other against the wall a few feet away from one another, often casting shy glances toward the other. Peapod Kid and Nadine were dancing, Eugene was dancing around making a fool of himself until he fell down on his face after tripping on his shoes while Sheena was trying to help him. Sid and Stinky were whispering something to one another, probably some kind of silly prank scheme. Lila was chatting with another girl while laughing her head off about something.

It was pretty lively.

But no Helga.

Where was Helga? Did she come?

Arnold took a deep breath, and looked down at the shoe he was holding. Maybe it was time to just let it go. He wasn't having any luck all week, so what made him think he would have luck now? Despite that, he knew it was no fun to have just one shoe. He never was able to bring himself to throw something away that went with something else he couldn't find. Like a button. The one time he decided to just toss a button away was also the same day he found the garment it went to. So he couldn't just toss the shoe away. Whoever owned it had the other half and couldn't wear it.

His eyes scanned the ground, feeling a little pang of envy as he wanted couples dancing. Even Brainy was dancing with Lila! He didn't understand why, either. Was having a date with a girl he liked THAT important right now?

He wasn't sure.

Sighing, Arnold went out a side door and came outside in the playground. He needed to be alone to think for a while. Everything was just so complicated all of a sudden. His wish to find his mystery girl who fit the shoe, how he really felt about Helga, how Helga felt about him...it was all a big jumble that he couldn't even think straight.

_Still, it's weird that Helga likes me so much...I'm not that special, and I hardly ever give her much attention. I mean, I've helped her a lot and I have never tried to intentionally make her mad or hurt her. I don't mind the attention, but how do I even feel? I mean, when I'm with her I'm always scared I'll say something that hurts her feelings, and I feel nervous about that. She's unpredictable, but I've never had a boring moment with her. She keeps me on my toes and even though she's tortured me...I know she's a good person and she truly doesn't feel that way about me. If she loves me, then I guess she just hides it. Helga...who would've thought? I swear, I feel like I'm in a dark tunnel blindfolded, but she's there to hold my hand. She's not dull, not at all, and that's what's cool about her. But how do I feel about her? I mean, I like her...but do I like her like her? I don't know..._

"Hey Arnold, why are you sitting out here all by yourself? Aren't you cold? Criminey, the things you boys do! I thought you would know better than that! But I guess not." Came a familiar voice.

Looking up, Arnold let out a gasp as he laid eyes on who it was. It was the girl who impersonated Cecile! She wore the same outfit, had her hair down with part of it covering her left eye. No doubt, it was her.

"...Cecile? I mean, uh..." Arnold stuttered. That voice...

"Jeez, football head, I figured you would figure it out by now!" Helga replied, crossing her arms. "It's me, you dolt!"

His green eyes widened with absolute surprise as it all dawned on him. The eyes, the hair, the voice, the attitude, it all made sense.

"...Helga? It was...it was you?!" Arnold finally said. "You were the one who pretended to be Cecile?!"

Helga gave a sigh. "Yes, Arnoldo, it was me. Here, I'll prove it to you." She took the shoe from him, and placed it on her foot. It fit perfectly, matching the shoe she was already wearing. "See?"

"...Helga..." Arnold uttered in surprise, unsure of what to say. All along, it had been Helga. Helga G. Pataki...the very girl who teased him endlessly, called him silly names, kissed him a few times, confessed her love to him...the same Helga, was the same girl whom he had enjoyed being with that Valentine's Day. He couldn't believe it, it was the same girl!

"There, happy?!" Helga said loudly. "You found the girl who fits the shoe, who was me! Now stop moping about it!"

As it made more sense, he looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Helga...you have a lot of explaining to do."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench next to him. "Fine! Sheesh, what do you want to do?"

"Why did you pretend to be Cecile like that? If you wanted to go out with me on Valentine's Day, you just had to ask me." Arnold told her.

"PLEASE! You were head over-so-called heels in love with that Ruth McDougal! Of course I wasn't going to come to you and say 'Hey Arnold, go out with me on Valentine's Day!', you would've said no!"

"...Well, okay, maybe you're right..." Arnold realized. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Isn't it obvious?" Helga snorted.

"All I can think of is that you wanted to go out with me but didn't want to prove that you did, so you dressed up in a very poor imitation of Cecile in order to make me forget about Ruth."

"Bingo! Jeez, you're so dense, football head!" Helga rolled her eyes. "Anything ELSE you want to know? I'm freezing out here!"

"You told me back on the FTI building that you loved me." Arnold's eyes bore into hers. "Tell me the truth, Helga. Did you, or did you not mean it?"

"Doi, of course I didn't! I was...I was just lost in the heat of the moment!" Helga blushed madly. "I can't stand you!"

Arnold didn't buy it. "You're not fooling me, Helga. You can tell me the truth. I won't laugh at you or make you feel stupid about it."

"So what if I did? Hypothetically, of course." Helga said, trying to keep it cool, but deep down she was losing it.

"Well, I'd accept it, I guess." Arnold shrugged. "I don't have any say in who you like, it's not my place to say."

"You're darn right about that, football head."

"So do you or not?"

"Why do you even care?" Helga snapped.

"I just want to know, okay?!" Arnold nearly exploded. "You're nice to me one second, and then you're mean and aggressive the next minute! Sometimes I don't even know what to say to you because I never know if it'll make you angry or upset! Why can't you just be straight with me, Helga?! I'm sick of your mind games! Why can't you just be honest with me? If you don't like me, or you do like me, fine, I won't care about that. But don't give me mixed signals! Just be straight about it. At least I know where I stand with Lila and all those other girls I've ever liked, they at least tell me the truth. Why can't you do the same? I won't make you feel bad for how you feel, Helga, I promise."

Helga couldn't utter a word for about a minute, which felt like an eternity. She was a little surprised and taken aback by his sudden outburst, but she knew he was right. She wasn't straight with him, and it hurt her to be like that to him, it really did. Every second she was mean to him, she wanted to just throw her arms around him and apologize profusely. But she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She had a reputation to uphold, and she couldn't put him through one-sided love, especially from a girl who did nothing but hurt him. She didn't deserve him, that was why.

"...Arnold, if I tell you ANYTHING about this, it will not leave this spot." Helga told him. "...Well fine, I'll bet you'll tell that little tall-haired friend of yours, fine. But no one else!"

Arnold looked at her with surprise, and nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Heaving a sigh, she decided to just take Dr. Bliss and Phoebe's advice and just come clean with it. She didn't care anymore by this point.

"I DO love you, football head! I've loved you since the first time I met you! Yes Arnold, I've loved you since I was three years old! Don't believe me, fine! All those volumes of poems and shrine were true! Every single day I have to hide it because everyone makes fun of me for it, and I don't deserve a sweet and wonderful Angel like you! So that's why I act like I hate you, okay!? You don't know how much it hurts me to do that, but I do it anyway because I don't want to put you through heck! It makes me want to wrap my arms around you and hold you tight, telling you how sorry I am for treating you in such a horrible way! If you had any idea what you do to me..." She sighed, looking away from him. "That's why I have to prove my love to you in secret!"

Taken aback by her speech, Arnold did not know what to say or what to think, even though he was glad she was being honest for a change. It was hard to believe, and yet he understood somehow. When you loved someone and you felt you didn't deserve them, sometimes you would go through unorthodox methods to get them to stay away from you. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, and Arnold knew he would never do it that way, but he understood that. He'd seen it happen on TV and in movies or a book.

And now she just told him she really did love him. He had to admit, he was pretty flattered that someone liked him THAT much. Still, he felt pretty bad that he didn't feel the same way she did. At least, not at the same level.

Wait.

_No, no, this can't mean I like her just because she likes me! That would be stupid. I can't just be with someone who happens to like me, that's not fair to her or to me. Still, how do I even feel?_

Wait.

"What? What do you mean in secret?" He finally asked.

Helga sighed again, looking at him over her shoulder. "...You remember your Christmas Angel?"

"You mean reuniting Mr. Hyunn with his daughter?" Arnold recalled. "What about it? Wait, do you even know that?"

"It was all me."

"....What?! You mean you...you helped with that?"

"Duh! That's what I said. And that's just the beginning."

Reaching into her purse, Helga thrust a piece of paper at him. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Just read it, football head."

A little puzzled, Arnold took the paper and looked it over. It was a printed copy of a newspaper article from Argentina, written in Spanish but translated into English along the bottom. The caption image was of a group of people surrounding two wooden caskets decorated with flowers and other items in the middle of a jungle.

The article read: _In recent events, the reported deaths of Miles and Stella_ (their last name was smudged out)_ happened just last week after being attacked by a Jaguar in the middle of the dense jungles of San Lorenzo in South America. The couple, 34 and 35, were helping out in a small village within the jungle before they had gone on an expedition to find some South American fruit when the attack occurred that very day. The villagers did all they could, but all hope was lost. The little funeral was held a week later after the bodies had been cleaned and preserved, to be buried near where the village's fallen leader was buried._

Miles and Stella, according to his father's journal and his Grandpa, those were his parents. Looking at the date, it had happened when he was around two years old.

"...Helga..." Arnold uttered, trying to hold himself back from crying. "...How did you find this?"

"...One of my sister's transfer students in Alaska is from San Lorenzo." Helga said softly. "I asked her over the phone if the student knew anything about your parents...and so I looked it up at the library two months ago. I wasn't sure when to give it to you. I figured after you found the book, you'd find out for yourself. ...I'm sorry, Arnold. I tried, but there was nothing else I could do."

Needless to say, despite the news of his parents being dead, he was so touched by this. Helga had actually gone to some effort to try to locate his parents and find out information about them, something he had never expected from anyone. He just couldn't believe she actually went to great lengths to help him so many times. Helping him with Mr. Hyunn find and reunite with his daughter, finding his hat after he'd lost it, saving the neighborhood when she clearly didn't need or have to, and now this, helping to find his parents, who turned out to be gone, and other things. She did all this out of love for him.

All of that, as well as the fact his parents were dead all along made tears pool in his eyes. He was so sad, and yet so touched and moved by all that she had done just to help him and make him happy, yet in secret. It was all too much for him, he started to cry silently. He didn't want to cry in front of her, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

Instead of being laughed at, or a snide remark, he looked up to see Helga holding a pink handkerchief to him. Her gaze was unreadable, but her eyes were soft and understanding.

"...Here." She said.

"...Thanks, Helga." Arnold smiled sadly and took it from her, wiping his eyes. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to start crying."

"Tch...I don't care, football head. I'm not that heartless, you know. We all cry." Helga murmured. "You're allowed to cry, ya know. I'd be surprised if you didn't cry about your parents being gone all this time."

Arnold shook his head. "It's not just that, Helga."

Helga gave him a inquisitive stare.

"You helped me more than you can imagine, and you did it all out of love for me. I...I'm really touched, Helga." He smiled at her. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you..."

Blushing hard, Helga looked away while inwardly squealing with joy at how happy he was for all the things she'd done to help him. "Ah...well, it's no big deal."

"It is, Helga. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping me all those times. Especially now that I know what happened to my parents. It means a lot, it really does." Scooting closer to her, he gave her a hug. "Thank you, Helga."

_Oh my precious Arnold! It warms my heart ever so to hear you say that! My darling, how I love you! It was more than a pleasure to help you and bring a smile to your perfect face! _

In pure bliss, Helga couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh. Arnold caught it and smiled to himself. It was cute, he had to admit.

"Okay, okay, no need to get all mushy now." Helga said with affection instead of malice, gently pushing him away. "I uh...I'm glad you're happy. You're...welcome, I guess."

He couldn't help but smile at her modesty. "Helga...you know, if there's ever anything I can do for you, or you just want to talk to me, you can come to me anytime."

"...Really?" Helga's eyebrow raised up to her hairline.

"Yeah. I mean it."

"I...well...um..." Helga blushed a little more. "...Okay, Arnold. I'll...uh...keep that in mind."

Arnold smiled some more. "...Um, hey, do you want to dance?"

"D-Dance?" Her eyes widened. "I...um...no! No, we can't just go in there and dance! People will see us!"

"Then we'll dance out here. We can still hear the music, and no one will know we're out here, anyway."

Her heart skipping a beat, Helga wanted to run into his arms and shout "YES!" over and over, but she kept her cool. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat, football head."

With a smile, he got down from the bench and offered his hand to her. Helga blushed and took it, allowing him to lead her out onto the playground, where they got into a ballroom dancing position and started to slowly dance. It wasn't much dancing, just moving to the music together. Neither of them really cared, they were alone, after all.

_I can't believe Helga did all that for me... She's really great when she's nice. But do I like her like her? ...I don't know, maybe I do. What then? She's so in love with me, and if I just like her like her, it's not going to be fair to her. I can't do that to her. Do I even LIKE her that way?_

He still wasn't quite sure. But one thing he knew then, was that tonight was the best evening he'd ever had in a long time, and it was spent with Helga, in such a good way. Maybe they could see each other more after this. He definitely wanted to spend more time with her, that was for sure.

_But would that work? I mean, she loves me like she does and I just possibly like her as a friend...that wouldn't be fair to her. But still, I'd love to spend more time with her. Sure she deceived me about Cecile and all, but...whatever, that doesn't even matter anymore._

"Helga..."

"What?" She replied in a bit of a snarky tone, but smiled at him.

"I...well, if you want...maybe after all this is over, we could...I don't know, spend more time together?" Arnold managed, blushing a bit. "I mean, I'd like to, if you want to."

"Mm, whatever floats your boat. Just one condition."

"What?"

"We can't be seen on TOO friendly terms at school." Helga told him. "Private's fine, but not in school."

Arnold opened his mouth to protest, but he paused and thought about it. She was obviously a little hesitant about coming out as a friendly and happy-go-lucky girl to the rest of the school, especially when it came to himself. She'd need to adjust, and maybe eventually come out of her shell.

"Well, okay. Fair enough." Arnold said. "I guess we can try."

Helga smiled. "Good. Then we have a deal."

They continued to dance for a little bit, eventually bringing their arms around each other, her arms around his shoulders with his around her waist. They did look a little funny, since she was taller than him, but neither of them cared. They were just enjoying each other's company, for a change.

Helga often glanced away from him, shy about this, but when she looked into his soft, sweet green eyes, she couldn't help but melt. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, happier than she ever could have been.

Smiling at her sweetly, Arnold couldn't help but get lost in Helga's beautiful blue eyes. He had known they were blue, but never took enough time to appreciate how pretty they were. And her smile, she had a sweet smile. There was so many good things about her. It was just too bad she hid them all the time.

_Maybe that's what she needs...someone she can turn to when she needs it._ Arnold thought. _Well, I can do that for her. If she lets me._

Their eyes locked, and they felt lost in the moment of their closeness. By a force of attraction, or whatever it was, Arnold leaned up toward her and kissed her on the mouth. Helga's eyes widened in surprise at this, but she melted into it and kissed him back, not about to let this pass up. Beneath the starry sky and the soft breeze that blew on the warming night they shared a kiss...

Pulling back, they smiled at one another lovingly, before Helga lay her head on his with a happy sigh. Arnold blushed a little and leaned into the crook her neck.

_I think I can definitely grow to love her..._


End file.
